Network services are widely deployed and important in many networks. Services provide a range of features such as security, wide area network acceleration, firewall, server load balancing, deep packet inspection, intrusion detection service, and Network Address Translation (NAT). NAT is a commonly used service that translates an Internet Protocol (IP) address used within one network to a different IP address known within another network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.